The Beast
by hollandroad04
Summary: Beast Boy lost everything. His home, his powers, his friends after a terrible betrayal. Now, the Teen Titans don't know who they can trust, after those who they thought that they knew most did the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1

"Beast Boy, get out!" Robin yelled pointing his finger toward the door. Beast Boy lookes around at his fellow members of the Titans, hoping to find someone willing to speak up for him. He met eyes woth Raven, who quickly looked away.

Raven refused to meet Beast Boy's eyes as she walked swiftly up to Robin and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

"You're doing the right thing," she whispered, loud enough for Beast Boy to hear. Beast Boy couldn't hide the shock on his face as Raven betrayed him. After all they went through, too.

"Cyborg, Star, please?" Beast Boy pleaded. Cyborg looked away, though Starfire softly spoke, saying, "Beast Boy, I think that it would be best if you left."

Beast Boy stared and gaped open mouthed at his team just standings there, nothing happening.

"Guys," Beast Boy pleaded. "Does't our past adventures mean anything to you?" He expected a little bit a response, a finch would do, but they just all stood there, like statues.

He took one last look at his former team mates and left, finally defeated. He changed into a hawk and flew out of a open window, a pitiful caw rang throughout the headquarters.

As he flew, Beast Boy knew who would probably have to get as far away from the Titan Towers as he could, for he didn't know for sure that the Titans would leave him alone, now that he wasn't part of the team.

He missed them, but he couldn't go back. The worse part is that he didn't even know what he did.

* * *

Raven watched with satisfaction as Beast Boy flew out. Robin closed the few inches that separated them, putting an arm around her and pulling Raven in close.

"He was a danger to us all," Robin said. He voice hitching slightly as he said those words.

"Beast Boy was my best friend; I never thought that he would do that," Cyborg said, staring unfixed on the ground.

"Sometimes we feel as of we know someone completely, but there's always that one little thing that you don't know about them," Robin spoke somberly to the group.

"I would hardly call this little," spoke Starfire softly.

"What was that?" asked Robin.

"Nothing," she replied. Raven looked at her questionitly, wonder what she was thinking. Nobody questions Robin. He was the unspoken leader. His word was law.

The worst part was that Raven couldn't even remember what Beast Boy had done.

"Listen, I know it hurts but Beast Boy could no longer be trusted. I tried my best to reason with him, but he refused to listen. He works for the enemy and cannot be trusted. He his no longer part of this team. If you see him, treat him as if he was your greatest enemy, treat him as if he were Slade.

A silence fell around the room, everyone thinking about what Robin just said, the silence was pressing as everyone took in what he just said. Raven felt a pange it her heart and a lump in her throut.

No, she couldn't cry here. She couldn't cry later. No, crying for him would just be a waste of tears. Nobody stronge crys for a traiter. No matter how much they meant to you.

"What did he do?" asked Raven. Robin turned to her and asked, "What?"

"What did he do?" she said a bit louder this time.

"He betrayed us, you know that," Robin replied, looking down at her from his side.

"I know that, but I can't remember," Raven replied. Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other as well, this now starting to surface in their minds.

"Robin what happened," Cyborg said, taking one step closer to Robin. Robin removed his arm from around Raven's waist and walked over to Cyborg.

"You're questining my order?" Robin said, it sounded innocence enough, but Cyborg got the undertone and took a step back, holding his hands out in surrendence.

"Look, I trust you, I just want to know your reasoning," Cyborg said. _If you had any,_ Raven thought to herself. She quickly shoved that thought out her brain. She loved Robin, she trusted him. Beast Boy was just the annoying kid they picked up because the felt bad for him. He was nothing more than that.

But that wasn't true, as much as she told herself. She felt something else for Beast Boy, similar to what she felt with Robin.

Why did she doddle with these thoughts? She always thought love was stupid, pointless. Why now?

"Yesterday, I caught Beast Boy delivaring information to the enemy," Robin said, looking at the Titans. The way he said it, though, well Raven didn't trust him enough to believe him.

She grabbed his wrist. "Robin," she started, then her eye caught something silver flashing on his wrist. "Robin," she started again. "What's on your wrist." She slid a finger under the silver bracelett, feeling his cool skin underneith.

"Nothing, just a gift," he pulled his wrist back, but Raven's fingers were still under it, causing the silver band to brake off. As it fell, it made a loud thund.

It felt as though a gaint weight have been lifted off of her mind. Memories came rushing in at top speed, in her head, also in Cyborgs and Starfire's.

Raven fell to the ground,.clutching her temples with her sweaty palms, screaming in pain. She opened her eyes for a few seconds to see Robin running out of the main room.

_Coward_, she thought to herself, before her mind was once again take over by that pain.

She rememebered now, her and Beast Boy, along with the rest of the team saving the word. Robin sneaking around for the past month. Stolen kisses in storge closets.

Beast Boy wasn't the enemy. Robin was. Or at least for the moment, until they found who did this to him. Raven had trouble believing that Robin could have done this.

"Woah," she heard Cyborg say from above her. She looked up and slowly removed her hands from her head. Starfire was, as well, starting to regain her senses.

"I guess we know who the real enemy is," Raven said to the remaing Titans.

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Cyborg.

* * *

The moment that Beast Boy started to loose his form and fall out of the sky was the moment thata he knew he was in trouble. As he fell, he did the only logical thing to do and flapped his arms and screamed.

He hid the water with a huge splash. After he was completely submerged, he tried his best to change into a fish, thinking it would be easier to swim to the nearby shores of the city.

No matter how much he tried, Beast Boy could not change. He refused to give up until he was blue in the gills, quite litterally too. He felt as if his lungs were touching each other, and they burned.

Beast Boy didn't want to give up, but was either trying some more and die, or rise to the surface and live. Even if that meant he gave up for the time being, he still chose living and giving up over dying with his pride.

It took a bit longer for Beast Boy to reach the shore then he would like. After all, its been a while since Beast Boy swam in his natural form and he had to admitt that he was a bit rusty at it.

He climbed out, his clothes soaking wet, along with his hair. He walked a few steps, trying to think over what just happened. He got kicked out of his home by the only the only family he had, he lost his powers and had to swim to shore, and he got his crush stolen from him.

Things could be worse.

He knew that he shouldn't be anywhere near the tower, just in case any of his former team mates desided to come looking for him. Beast Boy didn't even want to think of what could happen if they found him. Would they welcome him back, or treat him like they treat everyone they caught.

All he knew was that he need to get as far away as he could.

He walked along the streets, searching for a way to get out of the city. He wished he had money, to catch a bus or a taxi. But he was in this situation before, he knew what to do.

Going to the nearest subway tunnel, he leaned again a wall and waited until nobody was paying attention. That's when he jumped over the gate and hit the ground running, knowing it was just a matter of time before a guard came.

Getting on a random subway, Beast Boy only hoped to mess up those following him, not going to his normal places. It was important to buy some time for himself.

He got off and dashed for the exit, coming into an almost abanded street, save for an old homeless man sleeping a few yards away. He was safe, at least for now.

Now that he had time, Beast Boy tried and tried to change into anything, even the smallest of insects, bit nothing happened. Though he did feel something similar to the shock you get when you get shocked by a light socket.

This was differgent, though it felt strangly good.

He leaned against a street lamp, trying to calm his nerve, taking deep breathes in and out, in and out.

Suddenly, a current of electricity traveled up the pull. Beast Boy stumbled back, landing hard on the geound. He was to shocked too feel embaressed.

After Beast Boy got up amd brushed himself off, he went over and placed his hand on the pull, taking a deep breath. It happened again.

He may have lost his first power, but he gained something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven walked the lonely streets of Jump City, calling out Beast Boy's name very few minutes. The streets were mostly silent, save for a few shouts and bottles breaking against the brick wall every couple of minutes.

Beast Boy was probably long gone, but that didn't stop Raven from looking for him. She felt as if this was her fault, she was the one who drove him away. The others would get mad at her if she said this. She knew that they felt like it was their fault, too. Just nobody wanted to say anything.

A flouting figure came towards Raven. At first, she though it was Beast Boy, but after the shape got closer, Ravem realized it was just Starfire.

"You find anything?" Raven asked, pulling down the hood of her cloak to she Starfire better.

"No, I did not. Do not lose hope, there's always Cyborg," she said, reaching over and laying her hand on Raven's arm. Raven pulled away, not willing to be touched by her. Starfire pretended not to be hurt.

"Yeah, Cyborg," she said, weakly.

"Raven, are you alright?" Starfire asked. Raven shot her a look that was murderess enough to kill puppies. Starfire shrake back.

"I'm fine, just in case you were wondering," Raven said. She put her hood of her cloak back up and stalked off, before Starfire could say anything.

Raven knew that searching for Beast Boy was hopeless. He may not be the smartest, but he knew to get away from them while he still could. He worked with the team long enough to know what they did to their enemies. Beast Boy would never surive prison, especially since he put most the people in there.

"Hey, what did you do to Starfire," Raven heard a voice call out from behind her. She turned around and saw Cyborg. Of course, who else would say that.

"I don't know what you mean?" she replied, shrugging.

"Look Raven, I know sometimes you can be bitter, just..."

"Just, what? Just don't be upset. How can I not be? He was my friend too!" she shout.

"We know, you just don't need to take your anger out on us. Its not going to help to find him," Cyborg said. Raven's shoulders slumped. She knew that what he said was right, she just didn't want to listen.

"We won't find him in the City," she said. "Looking for him here is piontless. If you really want to find him, you should look outside the city." Cyborg looked after her for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Why didn't you bring this up when we were back at the towar?" Cyborg asked. Raven shugged.

"I'm bringing it up now, doesn't that count for anything?" she snapped.

"Sometimes I dont get you," Cyborg said, shaking his head.

"What's there to get?" Raven replied.

Cyborg and Raven turned their head as the heard the _pitter-patter_ of feet against the pavement. Both Titans prepared themselves for a fight, but it turned out to just be Starfire. Once again, Raven was disapointed. It would be nice to have something to punch.

"Star, did you find anything?" Cyborg asked, walking over to were she was.

She panted, trying to regain some air. Raven walked over, asking,."What did you see?"

She looked at them both and replied, with the largest smile Raven ever seen, "The most amazing thing."

* * *

Over the entire trip across the city, Beast Boy had gain infinate respect for the past villians that he chased. After all, it wasn't easy being on the wanted list for one of the worlds most powerful super hero groups.

He figured that he move out of the city, maybe into the wilderness. All he knew was that he was going solo, he didn't want to join another group, especially after he was left behind by two groups already.

Beast Boy found an old abounded apartment, near callaspe. He figured this could be a good place to stay the night, or the week, or the month. He had no idea how long he was going to be gone. Maybe when he came back, things will have settled done and the team would be ready to forget whatever it was that he did.

Maybe just maybe, he would be ready to tell Raven how he really felt about her. No, he couldn't think of her, he couldn't think of her, Cyborg, Starfire, or Robin. Especially not Robin. He was the only reason why Beast Boy was in this old buildjng rather than in his nice, warm room.

He was the traitor, not Beast Boy. Though nobody on the team seemed to think that.

Beast Boy held his breath as he pushed open the buildings door, flinching at the loud squeak the door's hinges as he pushed it open. A few mice ran out as soon as the door was wide enough for Beast Boy to slip inside.

Inside smelled of mildew, mold, and a number of other less than plesant smells. Beast Boy reached up and plugged his nose to avoid smelling it in such large protions. He looked up and saw a staircase that must lead upwards, tl the apartment's room. Maybe he would be luck and find a room with a bed.

As he stepped on the first stair, Beast Boy pressed his weight on it, worried it might break. It creaked and bent a little, but nothing happened. Beast Boy signed and place his other foot on the next stair, testing it the same way.

It must have took him at least five minutes to walk up that set of stairs, after he caused three to break and getting his foot stuck twice. But it was worth it, for there was two different apartments on either side of the wall.

He turned the door knob on the first one, but it was locked. Beast Boy backed up and kicked the door a few times, causing the lock to break. He walked in softly, as if he was trying to not wake someone.

"Hello, is anyone there?" he called out into the darkness. His only reply was the squeaking of mice around the room. Beast Boy flicked the switch next to the door, hoping that maybe the lights would go on. No such luck.

Beast Boy looked around the empty room, seeing outlines of different shapes that could most likly be furniture. He went over to what looked like a window and pulled open the blinds, cough and covering his mouth as a cloud of dust flew up into the air, stinging his eyes.

The light from the city and the street lamp below flooded into the space of the room. Beast Boy took this as his chsnce to have one good look around. There was what looked like a couch, a table with chairs, and a stove. Nothing fancy but it would do.

There was probably more to the apartment that Beast Boy could check out tomorrow, but for now, he was dead beat tired. He fell onto the couch putting an arm over his eyes, trying to not think of what was on this couch before amd fell asleep.

This apartment became his home for the next four months.


	3. Chapter 3

Four monthes went by without word from Beast Boy or Robin. Raven didn't know how she felt about that. Robin betrayed them, aure, but she wasn't entiraly sure it was by his own free will. Maybe he was forced. How she hoped that was true.

Beast Boy was a different matter. There was so much guilt whenever she thought of him. She thought about how she pratically forced him out, along with the other members. She should have been stronger, she should have fought it. Beast Boy knew how she felt about him, it hurt that she wasn't able to save him when it matter.

A set of footsteps could be heard coming towards the couch in the lounge, Raven looked up to see Cyborg walking towards her. He paused and looked at Raven, just staring blakly into space.

Cyborg thought for a few seconds before sitting down on the couch, his weight caused her to sink towads him just a bit. Raven wondered how Beast Boy xould handle so much time with Cyborg, he was always so loud. Until-

_No, don't think about it._

"It doesn't help if you keep think about him," Cyborg said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"As if you don't,' she snapped.

"I do, I just don't blame myself. We didn't do anything, it was all Robin," Cyborg said. She knew his words were supposed to make her feel better, but all it did was make her feel empty once again. Why did everyone keep doing this to her?

"Look, I wasn't strong enough to fight him off, I see no reason why I can't blame this on myself," Raven said. She got up and wrapped his cloak around herself. Beast Boy and Robin were like ghosts, forever lingering in the hallways until someone could just let them go.

Nobody could, that was their problem.

"I'm going to my room now," Raven said, turning her back to Cyborg and walking up the stairs to the hallway, lost in the click-clack of her shoes against the tiles, ignoring the pleas of Cyborg.

"Wait, Rvaen. Come back!" she wished she could go deaf, because if she kept hearing Starfire and Cyborg, she was almost certain that she would go insane.

* * *

Beast Boy missed the Teen Titans dearly, but going solo might have been the moat fun he had in a long time. He got to travel to parts of the country he had yet to look at, to explore.

He met with old buddies, he fought with old foes, he saw the sights. The unit thing that weighted on his mind was Raven. Thoughout the entire trip, he made a mental list of where he was going to take her.

_Oh, she would think this was cool. Oh, she would like this. Oh, look, a vodoo stand. That's right up her ally._

And the he would wake uo and remember that Raven left him for Robin. Probably because they were both birds. Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. It wasn't that he was annoying an was proabaly a terrible and emarbassing date.

Nope, it was because he wasn't named after a bird.

He always, at the end of every week returned to his little apartment. Within the first week, he cleared out the apartment, cleaning of the dust and cobwebs from every surface, fixing the walls, throwing out the broken furniture. He even managed to get rid of amost all the creatures, save for one cute little black mouse that he named Raven.

Raven became Beast Boy's sidekick. Mostly because every grate superhero had a sidekick, or at least the ones he could remember. This sidekick may have never left the house, but at least he could count on Raven being loyal.

Beast Boy stopped outside of his apartment building, glad to be back. He just spent the last week in Mexico and was beat. All he could wait for was to get back to his bed. He found it in another apartment when he went exploring.

He jumped over the stairs like a pro, after all, one does get good and dodging certain death traps after a while. He smiled as he reached the door and swung it open, smiling as he heard the squeek of Raven.

"Hey, Raven," Beast Boy walked over to the three-legged kitchen table that Raven was perched on. He stached the top of her head with his finger. He got another squeek in returned. He wa pretty sure that was a good thing.

"I'm going to lie down," he told Raven. Raven tilted her head to the side.

"Never mind," he said. Sometimes Beast Boy missed humans. Though if Raven could talk back to him,he probably wouldn't, as much. He yawned and streched, tired from lack of sleep and a lot of excerise. He missed the way he could change, he probably wouldn't be as tired. But now, he had to hop trains, hijack cars, the whole works.

Beast Boy walked over to his bed, stoppingnto open a window. The room got stuffy and smell carried itself here whenever he left for a bit. He couldn't leave his window open, though, for fear of stray animals and rain getting in. It happened before and was probably going to happen again.

He lied down, just about to drift off, when he heard a loud crash outside his window.

"Starfire!" the voice yelled. _Cyborg._

"Sorry, its just I thought I saw something," she said, sheepishly.

"Well, you're going to wake the whole neighborhood," said another voice. The voice he was dreading and longing to hear every day since he left.

Raven.

"Why are we even here?" she asked.

"One of my friends believed they had saw something," Starfire replied. Beast Boy's heart sped up. This was it, this was the moment he was dreading. What if they found him. Would they drop him off where they took all the villians?

"I husks hope he alright," Raven said. Who? Robin? Beast Boy hadn't heard Robin's voice. Beast Boy got up, quitely, hoping that he wouldn't make the bed squeek and traveled over to the window, keeping low so nobody could see him.

"Where was it that you thought that you saw him," Cyborg asked. It brought a smile it Beast Boy's face just listening to him.

"I didn't see him, my friend saw him," Starfire replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where did _your friend see him?" _Cybrog corrected himself. Beast Boy foight off a giggle. Maybe he should giggle, just to freak them out a bit.

Beast Boy wondered if they were looking for him or Robin. No, they had to be looking for Robin, after all, he saw them the last time. They wanted nothing to do with him. Yeah, they were looking for Robin, Beast Boy was sure of it.

"Are you sure," Beast Boy heard them say.

"Yeah," their voices were distance now, they were at the front of the building now, which kind of sucked. Beast boy was going to run, ut know, he was going to wait for them to come. He could care less, he was tried, he was lonely, he wanted some company, even if it was in prison.

He heard footsteps coming up the creaky, broken stairs. He stood up and walked over to the door, waiting for them to come. He wasn't afraid, he wasn't afriad.

He was.

"This ones locked," Cyborg yelled.

"I'll check across the hall," Raven yelled. Beast Boy was ready. He stood in fighting stance, ready to go done in honor. At least he could say he fought back.

All he could hear as the door slowly opened the door was blood rushing to his head and his poundinf heart in his ears. He dimly saw Raven there her hood up, the only thing about her face was her open mouth.

_Beast Boy, _she mouthed. She ran over to him at top speed. Beast Boy prepared himself for a fight, but was not ready for the tackle, or the hug that felt like she was going to break a few ribs, or the shower of kisses that she gave him, or after each one she would whisper, "I missed you."

This was quite possibly the greatest moment of his life.

"Raven?" Cyborg called out. "Rav- oh," he cut off when he saw Raven on top of Beast Boy. Starfire stopped next to Cyborg, a gaint smile on both of their faces. Raven got off him and stood up, rearanging her cloak, which fell down when she ran over.

"Aren't you going to arrest me? Or at least fight me?" Beast Boy struggled out. Trying to fight down the tears that could surface at any moment.

"What?" Raven asked, looking confused.

"What Robin said, I thought you guys hated me," Beast Boy said, struggling to talk.

"Robin was lying, he was controling us," Starfire said. Beast Boy tilted his head to the side. This didn't make much sense. After all, Robin doewnt have any powers, how would he be able to control them to think Beast Boy was their enemy.

They went over the events of the past few monthes. Telling how they fought off Robin. How they spent the past four monthes searching in vain until someone spotted Beast Boy. How they thought someone could have been controling Robin from behind the sences.

As the talked, Beast Boy felt less and less hatred for them. After all they did to find them, it was hard not to feel special, proud that they spent all this time looking for him.

He must really mean something to them.

That's why, even after all that they did to him, Beast Boy still went with them back to the Towar. That's why he left his old new home back to the comforts of electricity and running water.

Nothing could spoil his perfect mood. That is, until Starfire told him what she saw that night, four monthes ago.

That spoiled it.

* * *

Hello wonderful readers, this is your author speaking. I hope you liked the story.

Remember to review. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't like. It doesn't even have to be about the story!


End file.
